Mutations of the p53 suppressor gene have been shown to be potentially useful as a prognostic indicator of tumor aggressiveness. We will study 85 cases of breast cancer utilizing immunohistochemistry and will correlate the expression of this protein with amplification of c- erbB2 protein.